Wiles
by scullyseviltwin
Summary: Sara gets a tad crafty...


Title: Wiles

Author: ScullyAsTrinity

Rating: PG

Thanks: To Marlou, for the beta, and for letting me sound ideas off of her. Woot.

A/N: Just a little pointless ficlet. And just to let you know, major goings on over at GeekFiction. Check it out!

If she had known then that he would have looked at her that day, she surely would have chosen one of her better suits. Not that her gray suit was bad; it was just old and so not flattering. But, that wasn't really the point.

This day, she was prepared. So what if the outfit had cost her more than three of her regular ensembles would have? She looked damn hot in it.

Sara had a court date... and she was beyond excited. Excited and prepared. Oh god, so prepared. It made her feel unbelievably feminine, and instead of scoffing at the feeling, she embraced it. Today would be the day that she undid Gil Grissom's seams. She wasn't overconfident, she was just... sure of herself.

She woke up early, giving herself ample time to get prepared for the day. It really wasn't about what he'd said to her before, when he'd seen her in that suit. It wasn't. Okay, it was. A little.

So, she applied some leave-in conditioner, actually took the time to blow-dry her hair frizzless and had chosen lip gloss over lipstick. Her face, when she looked in the mirror looked vibrant and almost... glowy. Oh yes, she was going to enjoy herself.

She was adorned in a snug fitting blue tweed blazer, with a modest, slim black skirt. Her hair fell loose at her shoulders, straight and sleek and different. If anyone asked why she'd taken the time to present herself so, she'd just tell them it was a high profile case and leave it at that. She couldn't help but grin, thinking that Catherine would be proud of her. Not that that really mattered. She just couldn't wait to see the look on his face...

They decided that it simply would be easier to take one car, so Nick offered to pick them both up an hour before trial. He'd been punctual, as usual, and had picked up Grissom beforehand. Perfect; he watched her as she walked to the car, a small, innocent smiled adorning her lips.

She climbed into the car, careful in her modest heels, and paid her greetings jovially. Nick glanced back at her, raised his brows and had nearly whistled. Grinning, she brought a finger up to her mouth, urging him not to say anything. The silk felt wonderful on her legs and she couldn't help playing with it as they went over the details of the case just one last time.

So they went to court, and she did indeed catch him glancing at her from time to time. When she was on the stand, he stared. But that didn't affect her testimony. She was smooth and seamless and so damn professional that when she stood up to leave the witness box, she got a headrush. Super CSI Sidle was back after a brief stint in mopey land, but that was okay.

She felt wonderful and sexy and alive in her skin.

Soon after they left the courthouse, Nick was paged to work and he was forced to drop Sara and Grissom off back at Grissom's townhouse. It was just easier, and, well, closer to the lab. So, she stood outside his Tahoe while he searched for his keys.

And when she got in, she crossed her legs and smoothed out her skirt and wanted to giggle when he glanced down at her legs. Yeah, she looked good, she'd admit it to herself. She had to hold back from humming a rather jaunty tune at the tension in the car. At the red lights, he'd look quickly over before looking back at the road and passing a hand over his brow.

Upon arriving at her building, she smiled, thanked him and grabbed her purse. She hopped down out of the car and slammed the door, deciding not to look back at him one last time. But she heard the window roll down and paused for a moment.

He leaned over the passenger seat and called to her. "Sara, I meant to tell you... you look-"

It was what she was hoping for. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of blushing. Oh no, she knew she looked good, why deny it?

She pulled her sunglasses over her eyes and smiled at him. "I know." And she sauntered up her stairs, swiveling her hips and feeling so very glad to be a woman.


End file.
